Velveteen Mist
by Crystal104
Summary: Sugar-coated Fluff that a plot bunny attacked in the later chapters. George and Alicia in their 5th year. Holy crickets, Batman!


Late October Breeze  
  
This takes place in George and Alicia's 5th year. I have no clue why I wrote this, I just got the idea while I was walking around the neighborhood with my boyfriend on an extremely extremely foggy day. It was sooo cute, hehe! ... ANYWAYS! Read read read!  
  
It happened one late October afternoon while in History of Magic. Outside, the rain fell slowly and lightly, making one want to rub sleep out of their eyes when they looked out the window. Hazey droplets of water mustered together on the glass and condensed into watery little islands.  
  
George Weasley starred out the window with a look of complete conent on his face. A small and far away grin was emblazoned on his face, and his dreamy eyes starred off into their own little world. He giggled slightly and allowed himself to slump even lower into the uncomfortable seat of the History of Magic chair. The bell due to soon ring, everyone was talking.  
  
"George?" came the sweet sound of the angel beside him. He wasn't quite sure if it was reality or his dream. He turned slowly to see her face and smiled dreamily. One of her eyebrows shot up. "George, are you alright?" she asked, placing her hand on his forhead.  
  
The feeling of her hand on his forhead woke him up out of his wonderous dream.  
  
"Wha..?" came his responce as he shook his head and tried to regain his senses.  
  
Alicia gave him a funny look and then, with an amused look on her face, she told him,"You just giggled."  
  
"Oh dahling! I must tell you why!" George said in a classy girl voice, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Why?" inquired a smiling Alicia. At this, George gave a mischievious grin. Alicia's smile faded and she brushed George's hand off. "What are you planning ...?" she crossed her arms in suspision.  
  
"Nothing, I swear!" George held up his hands innocently.  
  
"Yeah right," Alicia said, nodding at him and raising her eyebrows.  
  
George mocked being insulted. "I'm serious!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Alicia started packing away her things. George turned and put his quill and ink in his bag and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Why don't you believe me?" George hissed in Alicia's ear. Alicia slowly turned to him, her own little mischievious grin danced upon her countenance.  
  
"Why do you think?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"George, do I honestly need to tell you why I'm suspicous of YOU planning something?"  
  
George glanced at the clock.  
  
"Yes, please tell me."  
  
"George!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You're always making fun of me!" Alicia accused him, poking him on the tip of the nose.  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"Because it's your hobby?" Alicia guessed, laughing at her own little diddy. George smiled at her and shook his head, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I've got better things to do with my time really..." said George right before the bell rang. Alicia's mouth fell open and he she starred at him, insulted. George smiled as he got up and put his bag on his arm, not waiting to find out Alicia's responce and following all his other classmates out of the door.  
  
"George, wait up!" George turned to find Alicia following him back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
George cocked his head and walked backwards. "Yes?"said he. Alicia merely smiled at him and began to walk with him. George starred.  
  
"What?" she asked, feeling his eyes on her. George struggled whether to ask her what he was thinking.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You were starring at me."  
  
"Am I not allowed?"  
  
Alicia didn't respond but a slight grin formed on her lips. George laughed.  
  
"Um... can I ... " George began to say. Alicia turned to look at him, her brown hair falling infront of her face. "Can I talk to you?" George ran his hand through his own firey red hair. Alicia nodded. "Do you... would you... can we go for a walk later?" George asked. Alicia shrugged and nodded at the same time, smiling brightly. George smiled back.  
  
"When?" she asked as they slowly started again on their walk back to the common room. George was about to say "how about now?" but at that moment the very person George did NOT want to show up did. And that person was Fred.  
  
"Catch me, George!" Fred yelled as he threw himself at George, whom simply moved out of the way. "Ouch." Fred said from his face first position on the floor. George turned to talk to Alicia, whome merely smiled in an annoyed sort of way in Fred's direction.  
  
"I know," George mouthed at Alicia as Angelina showed up. George watched as Angelina helped Fred up off the ground and brushed him off. He suddenly heard a whisper in his ear.  
  
"Do you want to go for that walk now?" Alicia breathed. George turned enough so that he could see her face out of the corner of his eye and nodded.  
  
They dissappeared before Angelina or Fred even knew what happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (why do we use these things? Geez, you people are such conformists!)  
  
Cold and rainy outside, George barely noticed at all as he and Alicia walked the grounds. They're words were quiet whispers that were lost in the breeze as soon as they were spoken.  
  
"Remember when.." Alicia began as she reminded George of their first Transfiguration class together. George chuckled and Alicia giggled as their hazey journey continued.  
  
The grass was wet and slippery and looked frozen. But their echoed and softly spoken voices were all the sound that was heard. The motion of the dark clouds swirling and intertwining with eachother was like an never ceasing dance. A hazey mist in all directions, George felt as though the two if them were the only people in the world.  
  
"It's so quiet.." Alicia said.  
  
George stopped and Alicia followed his actions. He turned to face her and took her hands in his.  
  
"Alicia.." he began, actually looking at her for the first time he studied her face, searching her cinamon brown eyes. Her burnett hair and her eyelashes had forned tiny droplets of water in them, making her look like an angel. George had never seen an angel but he was sure this is what they looked like. Her smile was bright and beautiful and it was always so cute the way she bit her lip. Her eyes fluttered and she tilted her head slightly to the side, as though waiting for him to say something.  
  
"You are so beautiful," his voice longed to say. But George knew that would be enough. She was more than just beautiful on the outside, but how could he tell her that?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Alright, I have to stop writing now because my family is becoming really obnouxious... See, its my brother's 21st birthday which is happy and all but I mean... he's just all grown up now. Its just a wee bit depressing. Anyways! My mother is walking about the kitchen which is just outside the room singing very loudly the songs from Moulin Rouge.. normally I wouldn't mind .. if she knew the words. lol, my mother always makes up her own words without knowing it, and alot of the time it is quite amusing. But not at the moment. And oh yes, my most hated and gloom followed father has come home from work so now, instead of the quiet atmosphere I was surrounded by within the past 10 minutes, my house has been flooded with noise... oh great! Now my brother's friends are here to take him out to a bar... oh dang, his friends are hotties! ... disreguard that. So anyways, yes when I get home tomorrow, I'll finish another chapter. Sorry about the cut-off.  
  
PS- you don't hve to review. 


End file.
